Interview With Dark Jak
by Shadowsister
Summary: Hello? Hello? Does anyone remember me? It's me, Shadowsister. I'm back! I have a new story. Please read it. [spoiler alert Jak 3]


Interview with Dark Jak…  
By Shadowsister.

* * *

You know, I find my self thinking that there is not that much to me.

I started this gig in the second game, Renegade. I had been in other productions, not all of them games. Off the top of my head I provided voice-over for a few radio ads, I was hand-double for Deathstrike on X-men 2 and I was the pyro guy for numerous rock bands.

Of all my jobs I would have to say that my pyro guy job was my favourite. I could really let myself go electrically. I also found that I was much calmer. I think it was all that heavy metal music. I took out all my anger in those shows early on. Then as I became at peace with myself I became more creative. Damn was that fun!

I was discovered at the mall thing, while shopping for my little sister's eucalyptus herbal remedy, for she had developed a cold and was forced to stay in bed watching hours upon hours of Spongebob Squarepants. The scout rambled on for ages about my perfection and how they had been looking for me for ages. He began to scare me after a while so I agreed to his offer in the hopes that he would shut up and leave me alone.

Yeah the cast is great. We had so much fun in both game productions. I did spend most of my time with Jak and, in the third game, Light Jak. Oh and Daxter of course, coz technically we are all the same person.

I would have to say that my favourite scene out of the whole trilogy would have to be the scene when Jak and Daxter and the Count find out that the Precursors are actually ottsles. Hat's off to Jak, his 'Oh my God!' was brilliant.

I like Ash ok. Tess, though, surprised me. She seems like the nice, bubbly type. But, although she is nice and bubbly, she has the biggest Heavymetal CD collection I have ever seen. She tells me she's a really big fan of Stephen King and Anne Rice. We even had a few scary movie nights. She just didn't strike me as that type of person. It was a pleasant surprise though.

Oh, sure I had fun. I remember me and Light Jak playing these pranks on everyone. There was this killer where he stole Sig's bear, right, and we did this whole ransom like type of thing. It was friggin' hilarious it was.

I don't think it was that hard not to have fun. I mean, I had my movie nights with Tess, the pranks, Desperate Housewives. There were a few Buggie Championships, too. And after ward we had an end of production play, as a sort of farewell. I was in a comedy sketch, all very last minute.

Yes, I am very biased when it comes to video games. Though I have noticed something. I was talking to some of my buddies from other games, and one of them pointed out that nearly all of the games nowadays seem to be trilogies, because he himself is in one, so were half the others. Let's see, there's us, from Jak and Daxter co. Ratchet and Clank, Prince of Iran/Iraq (he gets so mad when we say that) and the Devil May Cry mob. This is just off the top of my head. And if it's not a trilogy, it's a never ending series. Just take a look at Tekken. No one ever dies, and those who did got brought back to live in the 5th one, and already I hear rumours of a 6th one! And I hear GTA is doing well.

Hell yeah I'd come back for another go. I hate it when there is a sequel to something, but they have different people playing a role made famous by the first person. I suppose it can't be helped when they die, but, you know. Yeah I would come back for a sequel if they asked me. Although I would like to make the jump to PlayStation 3. I heard a rumour from Prince that the Persia mob might be making the jump after PoP 3 is out… and when they release the PS3 of course.

The nails get in the way abit. They also---ouch! Damn, there I go again. Ugh,my eye is bleeding all overthe place. Do you have a tissue? As I was saying, they geta bit brittle. But I would never, ever consider cutting them.

No, I'm not sure I'll be in the racing version of Jak and Daxter, Jak X or whatever they are calling it. I hope it's successful.

No matter what happens, good or bad, I think I was a great experience. I had heaps of fun.

* * *

Finito


End file.
